


Not Weird

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bookmark, Carnival, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Multi, Nervousness, OT3, Ring Toss, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, dragon - Freeform, red balloon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy, Tony, and Pepper are on their first date. Together. At a carnival. It's not weird.





	Not Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelightknightrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelightknightrises/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fangirl to Fiancée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467208) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Thelightknightrises prompted Dragon, Bookmark, Red balloon.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.
> 
> This fic takes place six months to a year after the events of [Fangirl to Fiancée](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12467208). TL;DR: Darcy and Pepper are Soulmates, but Tony is not fated to be with either of them. The three of them have decided to try to make it work despite fate.

"What do you think?" Tony asked, pointing at the balloons. "The dragon, or the... the red one?"

Darcy laughed. "I think they're both very you," she said. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Pepper doesn't  _ want _ a balloon?"

Tony frowned. "Of course she does," he said. "It's a balloon. Everyone wants a balloon."

Darcy hummed in reply and took a turn tossing rings at the milk bottles on the other side of the booth. She bounced one off the side of the middle bottle, completely missed with the second ring, and barely caught the third ring on the left bottle. The ring toss hype man praised her performance, but he had over-hyped the ring toss in the first place, so Darcy figured she was due. He then directed her over toward the 'one ring' prize area, and while 'two ring' Tony continue to deliberate between balloons, Darcy chose a cute little bookmark with a kitten on it.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Any way I can have both?" Tony asked the ring toss guy.

"You can have whatever you want as long as I can get an autograph," the ring toss guy said.

Darcy rolled her eyes and waited for Tony to finish doing his "I'm a very famous person" routine.

"So," he began as they started back toward the funnel cake stand where they'd left Pepper. "How do you think this is going? Is it weird? Do you think it's weird?"

"It's not weird," she told him. "It's only weird because you keep asking that.  _ That's _ what's making it weird."

"Does Pepper think it's weird? Are you getting that vibe from her?"

Darcy paused, and Tony stopped a few feet later, turning back to hear her answer: "If Pepper thinks it's weird, she'll say something. But you're not helping with the badgering."

"I'm not badgering," Tony claimed, then reconsidered due to the look Darcy gave him. "Am I badgering?"

"You're badgering," Darcy told him. "And the badgering is making it weird."

"It's weird; you said it was weird."

"I said you were  _ making _ it weird, not that it  _ was  _ weird, but keep it up and it'll be weird in no time."

Tony sighed; a little of his self-assured mask slipped and Darcy could see how anxious he was to make things work between the three of them.

"You know..." she began, stepping closer to him. "Pepper and I aren't the only people you need to worry about having a good time."

He frowned. "Who'd I miss?"

Darcy grabbed Tony's hand and tugged it around her waist. "You."

"Oh." Tony stared at his arm like he wasn't used to putting it around attractive women and so didn't know what to do next. "Right."

Darcy went up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, and Tony smiled when she pulled away. "Weird?" she asked.

"No," he said quietly. "Not weird."

They resumed their walk back to Pepper; Darcy spotted her waiting next to the Ferris Wheel and waved.

"What's your plan for those balloons?" she asked as they reached her.

"Well," Tony said, considering. "I've got two balloons... and two girls..." 

He presented the balloons to them, one in each hand. Darcy and Pepper exchanged a glance before making their decision.

"Red," Pepper said immediately.

"Dragon, definitely," Darcy told him.

"What's your plan for that bookmark?" Tony wanted to know.

Darcy grinned. "Well, I  _ was _ going to put it in my keepsake book as a memory of our first date, but..." She held it out to him.

Tony accepted it, tucking it in his inside jacket pocket. "I guess it's going in  _ my _ keepsake book," he said.

"That was a joke," Darcy laughed. "You have a  _ keepsake book _ ?" Pepper nodded, but turned it into a shrug when Tony looked at her.

"So what if I do?" Tony said, forking over the required amount of tickets to get the three of them on the Ferris Wheel.

"That's weird," Darcy said, as she tied her balloon to the fence that surrounded the Ferris Wheel.

"No it's not," Tony argued.

"It's totally weird," she insisted.

" _ You're _ weird."

"You like it."

" _ I _ like  _ you _ ," Pepper interrupted.

"Which of us did you mean?" Tony asked, ushering them toward the waiting carriage.

Pepper looped an arm through one of Darcy's, then one of Tony's. "Both of you."

"See?" Darcy said, sticking her tongue out at Tony. "Not weird."

**Author's Note:**

> Would you rather have the dragon balloon, the red balloon, or the kitten bookmark?
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169835177383/not-weird)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
